Tanjoubi Omedetou, Hitsukun!
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Rencana para shinigami dan teman-teman Hitsugaya saat ultahnya! Sequel for Bleach New Version. Fic special ultah Hitsugaya! RnR pleas! OC. OOC. Shonen-ai. Don't like, Don't read


**Summary: **Rencana para shinigami dan teman-teman Hitsugaya saat ultahnya! Sequel for Bleach New Version. Fic _special_ ultah Hitsugaya! RnR pleas!

**Warnin**g: OC. OOC. Shonen-ai. Don't like, Don't read

**Rate:** T

**Disclamer: **

Bleach Tite © Kubo-sensei

Hinagiku Fujisaki © Erika-chan Kaoru

Yuri Hikari © Bed wetter Yuri Kawaii

Hanabi Kaori © Hanabi Kaori

Kyo Kawada © Hanabi Kaori

**~*Tanjoubi Omedetou, Hitsu-kun!*~**

Hari itu, pagi yang damai mengunjungi _soul society_. Fajar yang muncul dengan indahnya. Embun pagi yang menyejukkan menghiasi daun-daun. Burung-burung bernyanyi riang, dengan bahasa burung tentunya. Karena, jika ada burung bernyanyi _seriosa_, itu burung pasti satu dari 8 keajaiban dunia-?-.

Baik, mari kita lanjutkan. Seorang lelaki mungil berambut putih terbangun saat menyadari mentari telah terbit. Dialah Toushiro Hitsugaya. Taichou dari divisi 10, Gotei 13, Seireitei. Hitsugaya bangun dan terduduk di futon sambil mengucek mata kanannya yang terasa gatal.

"Sudah pagi, ya..." gumamnya. Dia berdiri dan bersiap untuk memulai harinya. Setelah semua beres, ok, pasti, dan lain-lain, Hitsugaya segera berangkat menuju divisi 10.

"Ohayou, Hitsugaya taichou!"

"Ohayou, taichou!" itulah sapaan-sapaan para shinigami yang di temuinya sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hn. Ohayou," balas Hitsugaya. Sesampainya di divisi 10, Hitsugaya terduduk sejenak di sofa. Paling tidak, untuk mempersiapkan diri sejenak agar nggak tambah stres waktu ngadepin tumpukan _paperwork_s nantinya.

**"TAICHOU, OHAYOU!"** teriak Matsumoto sambil lari-lari gaje menghampiri taichounya. Dengan refleksnya yang sudah terlatih, Hitsugaya dengan mudahnya menghindar. Menyebabkan sang fukutaichou divisi 10 itu nyusruk ke lantai.

"Hiks... Taichou kejam... Kok menghindar sih... Hiks... Hiks..." tangis Matsumoto tersedu-sedu-?-.

"Kau mau membuatku tewas kehabisan nafas ya, Matsumoto? Tentu saja aku menghindar," jawab Hitsugaya datar. Tiba-tiba...

**"OHAYOU, HITSU-KUN!"** seru seorang cewek berambut hitam sepunggung dengan pedang di punggungnya. Shinigami cewek itu seenaknya mendobrak pintu divisi 10. Dia berlari menuju Hitsugaya dan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ukh! Kaori, lepaskan!" perintah Hitsugaya pada _substitute shinigami_ bernama Hanabi Kaori itu. Mendengar perintah sang chibi taichou, Hana langsung melepaskannya.

"Hehehe~ gomen, Hitsu-kun!" ujar Hana.

"Hah... Kenapa sikapmu jadi seperti Matsumoto sih?" sebal Hitsugaya. Tapi Hana dan Matsumoto malah cengengesan bareng.

"Jelas dong, taichou! Kan aku yang mengajari Hana-chan!" jawab Matsumoto.

"Begitulah. Kata Matsu-san, Hitsu-kun itu enak sekali di peluk!" sambung Hana.

**"KALIAN ITU! MEMANGNYA KALIAN PIKIR AKU INI BONEKA, HAH?"** bentak Hitsugaya kesal. Hana dan Matsumoto bisa-bisa langsung budeg tuh! Tapi tenang, mereka sudah sedia penyumbat telinga kok! Jadinya aman-aman aja deh.

"Taichou, pagi-pagi sudah ribut itu tidak baik lho!" nasihat Matsumoto. Hitsugaya jelas langsung melemparkan _deathglare_ ke arah fukutaichou-nya itu. Matsumoto yang menyadari keadaan bahaya akhirnya ngacir dari divisi 10.

**"MATSUMOTO!"** teriak Hitsugaya yang menggemparkan seluruh _Soul Society _*lebay*. "Cih, sial! Dia kabur lagi!" maki Hitsugaya pelan. Pandangannya kemudian teralih kearah Hana. "Kau sendiri ada urusan apa, Kaori?"

"Oh, iya! Hampir saja lupa! Aku di tugaskan oleh Yamamoto-sama untuk memanggil Hitsu-kun ke divisi 1!" terang Hana.

"Ada perlu apa?" heran Hitsugaya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Mana aku tahu. Tapi, sepertinya tentang tugas," jawab Hana. Akhirnya Hitsugaya dan Hana pergi menuju divisi 1. Sesampainya di depan pintu divisi 1, mereka mendengar percakapan beberapa orang.

"Aku tidak setuju, soutaichou!" ujar suara seorang perempuan.

"Meski kau tidak setuju, ini sudah jadi keputusanku." balas suara yang nampaknya milik soutaichou itu.

"Apa anda tidak bisa memilih orang lain?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Tapi, hanya Ichigo Kurosaki yang memiliki waktu luang untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya," balas soutaichou lagi. Di tuntut oleh rasa penasaran, Hitsugaya dan Hana langsung membuka pintu itu. Di dalam sana nampak soutaichou, Hinagiku, dan Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya taichou, kau sudah datang rupanya," ujar soutaichou.

"Ya. Ada masalah apa hingga anda memanggilku, soutaichou?" tanya Hitsugaya. Saat itu, wajah Hinagiku terlihat sedikit serius. Hinagiku berjalan mendekati Hana dan berbisik di telinga _substitute shinigami _itu.

"Aku tahu, ini pasti juga salah satu rencanamu 'kan, Hana?" bisiknya.

"Hehehe~" cengengesan Hana.

"Aku memanggilmu kemari, untuk memberikan perintah tugas," ucap soutaichou.

"Tugas?"

"Ya. Aku bermaksud menugaskanmu ke _real world_ bersama Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"APPAAA?" teriak Hitsugaya. "Tapi sudah ada 2 _substitute shinigami_, kenapa aku masih harus bertugas ke _real world_?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku akan menugaskan Kaori kesuatu tempat untuk tugas khusus. Karenanya, untuk sementara waktu kuminta kau untuk menjaga kota Karakura bersama Kurosaki," terang soutaichou.

"Apa anda tidak bisa menugaskan taichou yang lain?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Apa kau ingin menolak perintahku?" tanya balik soutaichou sambil membuka satu matanya, dan menaikkan sedikit reiatsunya.

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Hitsugaya cepat. Reiatsu soutaichou 'pun kembali mereda.

"Baiklah, segeralah bersiap untuk pergi bersama Kurosaki," titah soutaichou lagi. Setelah itu... Hitsugaya, dan Ichigo 'pun pergi. Sedang Hinagiku, kembali ke divisi 3. Meninggalkan Hana soutaichou sendirian.

"Apa menurutmu ini akan berhasil, Kaori?" tanya soutaichou tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku harap berhasil!" jawab Hana. "Ngomong-ngomong... apa Hinagiku-sama menentang rencana ini, Yamamoto-sama?"

"Fujisaki taichou tidak menentang rencana ini. Dia hanya kurang setuju kalau Kurosaki yang bertugas mengalihkan perhatian,"

"Ooohhhh..." ujar Hana yang hanya bisa ber-oh ria..

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau menyuruh yang lain bersiap sekarang, Kaori?" tanya soutaichou.

"Hn! Akan kusuruh mereka bersiap sekarang!" balas Hana yang langsung ber-shunpo pergi dari divisi 1.

**-Real world-**

Selama berada dalam perjalanan, Hitsugaya terus mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas. Sedang Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, menghadapi tingkah chibi taichou itu.

"Hei Toushiro, apa kau tidak bisa berhenti marah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya taichou! Bukan Toushiro!" geram Hitsugaya sambil melemparkan _deathglare_ andalannya kearah Ichigo.

"Baik, baik. Hitsugaya taichou," jawab Ichigo. "Tapi, kendalikan dulu reiatsu milikmu itu. Lagi pula, inikan tugas dari soutaichou!" sambungnya Lagi.

"Aku tahu, Kurosaki. Tapi, rasanya tidak adil tahu!" balas Hitsugaya.

"Memangnya kau tidak senang di tugaskan denganku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ha?" heran Hitsugaya.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan saja pertanyaan tadi!" ujar Ichigo cepat. Mendadak, terasa kumpulan reiatsu hollow yang amat banyak. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya 'pun segera melesat kearah kumpulan reiatsu hollow itu berasal. Di tempat itu, mereka melihat puluhan, bahkan hampir ratusan hollow muncul. Dengan cepat, mereka berusaha membasmi hollow-hollow tersebut. Mungkin ada sekitar 1 jam lebih, mereka membasmi hollow yang tidak ada habisnya itu.

"Haaahhh... Kapan ini akan berakhir sih?" kesal Ichigo. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo langsung mengeluarkan bankai miliknya. Hal itu jelas memperburuk keadaan. Karena justrus semakin banyak hollow yang muncul, akibat reiatsu Ichigo yang meningkat drastis.

"Kurosaki! Jangan seenaknya saja meningkatkan reiatsu milikmu!" kesal Hitsugaya.

"Gomen, Toushiro! Aku terbawa emosi!" jawab Ichigo. Tanpa disangka-sangka, ada arrancar yang juga datang. Ukuran arrancar itu cukup besar. Reiatsu-nya juga lumayan. Masalahnya, arrancar itu berjumlah tiga.

"Sial! Keadaannya semakin tidak menguntungkan!" kesal Hitsugaya. Mau tidak mau, Hitsugaya jadi tambah serius saja dalam bertarung. Setelah berjuang keras, para hollow 'pun musnah. Yang tersisa kini hanya tiga arrancar tadi.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal kalian bertiga saja," ujar Hitsugaya.

"Kami bertiga 'pun sudah cukup," jawab salah satu arrancar.

"Huh! Percaya diri sekali kalian!" ucap Ichigo.

"Jika sudah yakin menang, mengapa tidak?" sahut arrancar yang lain.

"PD itu wajib!" sambung arrancar yang satunya lagi. Ucapan arrancar itu otomatis membuat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_.

"Ini arrancar, gaul banget," _sweatdrop _Ichigo.

"He-eh," ujar Hitsugaya mengiyakan.

"Hei! Kenapa pada _sweatdrop_ gitu sih? Kapan bertarungnya nih?" cetus arrancar yang lain.

"Eh, oh iya. Kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan," balas Hitsugaya yang langsung sadar dari _sweatdrop-_nya. Pertarungan kembali di mulai. Ternyata ketiga arrancar itu cukup kuat. Jelas membuat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya kerepotan. 1 arrancar telah berhasil di kalahkan. Tapi, tetap saja masih tersisa 2.

"Kalian hebat. Bisa menyingkirkan salah satu dari kami," puji salah satu arrancar.

"Tapi, sudah cukup main-mainnya!" sambung arrancar yang lain. Reiatsu kedua arrancar itu tiba-tiba saja membesar. Sedikit membuat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya terbelalak kaget.

"_**FUNDIDO!**_(menyatu)" teriak ke-2 arrancar itu bersamaan. Aura hitam muncul di sekitar mereka. Reiatsu yang terasa kelam dan jahat juga ikut muncul. Lama-kelamaan, aura hitam itu menipis. Menampakkan sesosok arrancar jenis baru yang belum pernah nampak sebelumnya.

"A-Apa itu?" kaget Ichigo.

"Inilah penggabungan kami para arrancar. Yang di sebut _fundido_. Hanya arrancar dari jenis yang samalah yang dapat bergabung menjadi satu," terang arrancar itu panjang lebar.

"Penggabungan 2 arrancar yang sejenis?" heran Hitsugaya. Arrancar itu mengeluar cero-nya yang di arahkan kearah Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro!" teriak Ichigo. Hitsugaya segera menghindari cero yang kuat itu. 'Reiatsu yang sangat besar. Begitu juga dengan tenaga cero-nya. Kalau begini, apa yang harus kami lakukan?' batin Hitsugaya bingung.

"Toushiro, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Iya," jawab Hitsugaya singkat. "Dari pada itu, Kurosaki, ada hal yang lebih penting. Bagaimana caranya mengalahkan arrancar ini?" sambungnya lagi.

"Bukankah itu hal yang mudah! Aku sudah dalam wujud bankai, jadi pasti bukan hal sulit mengalahkannya!" jawab Ichigo antusias.

"Baiklah. Sudah waktunya menyerang," ucap Hitsugaya. Pertarungan yang sengit kembali di mulai. Ichigo mencoba untuk menyerang arrancar itu. Tetapi...

SEETTT!

Arrancar itu lenyap dari pandangan. Dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di atas Ichigo. Dia kembali mengeluarkan cero miliknya, kali ini di arahkannya cero itu pada Ichigo.

"Diatas, Kurosaki!" seru Hitsugaya pada Ichigo. Ichigo yang mendengar seruan Hitsugaya otomatis langsung melihat ke atas. Terlambat. Ichigo tidak sempat menghindar, cero itu tepat menuju ke arahnya. Hingga...

SYUUUTTT... TRAANNGGG!

Sebuah cahaya melesat ke arah Ichigo. Cahaya itu berubah bentuk menjadi semacam tameng di depan Ichigo. Cero arrancar itu terpental saat mengenai tamen cahaya. Dan akhirnya berbalik menyerang sang arrancar.

"Ukh... apa itu?" kaget sang arrancar.

"Kelihatannya kalian lumayan repot ya?" tanya seseorang. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat kemerahan yang tengah mengenakan sejenis pakaian tradisional berwarna merah dengan paduan kuning di beberapa bagiannya muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Kawada?" kaget Hitsugaya.

"Yo! Tidak kusangka, seorang taichou dan seorang substitute shinigami yang di akui kekuatannya bisa selemah ini," ujar cowok yang bernama lengkap Kyo Kawada itu.

"Huh! Jangan seenaknya bicara. Onmyouji sepertimu tidak berhak bicara begitu," ketus Hitsugaya. Kyo Kawada, seorang onmyouji muda yang amat berbakat. Teman semasa kecil Hana yang tersayang. Orang yang sudah di anggap sebagai sekutu _Soul Society_.(author: Lebih lengkapnya baca BNV chap 4 ya!*promosi*)

"Arigatou, Kyo!" ujar Ichigo.

"Hn. Bukan masalah. Hana bisa menghajarku kalau tahu aku tidak menolong temannya yang kesusahan," balas Kyo.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai berbincang-bincang? Pertarungan kita belum berakhir," ucap sang arrancar yang merasa di kacangin. Eh? Kacang 'kan lagi mahal, ada obral ya? *di bantai rame-rame karena mengganggu*

"Wah, tidak sabaran sekali. Apa kau segitu cepatnya ingin mati?" tanya Kyo pada arrancar itu sambil mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya yang di jamin bisa bikin semua cewek yang ngelihat pada tepar. Setelah pertarungan kembali di mulai, tidak lama kemudian sang arrancar 'pun tewas.

**-Soul Society-**

"Ayolah, kami 'kan juga ingin bantu!" pinta Inoue pada Hana dan Hinagiku yang tengah sibuk membuat kue.

"Iya nih. Boleh ya, Hana-chan, Fujisaki taichou?" pinta Matsumoto juga.

"Tidak bisa. Apa kalian mau semua orang keracunan nantinya?" tanya Hinagiku.

"Hinagiku-sama benar! Kalian bisa membantu yang lainnya menghias kan? Untuk kue, kami berdua saja sudah cukup," Jawab Hana sambil mengocok adonan kuenya.

"Hiks... kami kan juga suka memasak..." tangis Inoue dan Matsumoto.

"biarpun begitu, kalian juga suka meracuni orang lain dengan masakan kalian," balas Hinagiku lagi. Yang pastinya membuat Inoue dan Matsumoto menangis semakin kencang sambil berpelukan, layaknya _Teletubies_. Merasa di recokkan, akhirnya Hana memanggil orang untuk menggeret mereka menjauhi dapur.

Para shinigami di Seireitei saat ini sedang bersiap untuk sebuah pesta. Pesta ulang tahun lebih tepatnya. Inilah alasannya Hitsugaya di perintahkan oleh soutaichou untuk pergi ke _Real World_ bersama Ichigo.

Yups! Saat ini adalah tanggal 20 Desember, tepat hari ulang tahun sang chibi taichou! Karenanya, shinigami yang lain ingin mengadakan pesta kejutan untuknya.

Yang di tugaskan membuat kue adalah Hana dan Hinagiku yang hoby masak. Dan memenuhi kriteria yang berupa_ '__**masakannya tidak akan menjemput ajal siapapun!'**_.Dan karena hal itu juga, Matsumoto dan Inoue di larang ikut membantu mengurus makanan. Bukan hanya para shinigami di seireitei, teman-teman Ichigo dari _Real world _juga datang membantu. Mulai dari menghias tempat pesta nanti, dan lain-lain.

"Hana-chan! Giku-chou! Bagaimana kuenya?" tanya Yuri setengah berseru.

"Sebentar lagi selesai!" balas Hana.

"UWAAA! Jadi tidak sabar ingin nyicip!" ujar Yuri heboh.

"Hehehe~ kalau gitu... nih!" Hana yang iseng langsung mencolek hidung Yuri dengan krim kue, kemudian tertawa jahil melihat tingkahnya sendiri.

"Huuuhhhh! Hana-chan iseng!" sebal Yuri. Akhirnya mereka malah kejar-kejaran.

"Hana! Ayo selesaikan kuenya dulu!" nasihat Hinagiku. Hana dan Yuri berhenti sejenak. Mereka memandang Hinagiku dengan tatapan aneh. "Ke-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" heran Hinagiku. Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Hana dan Yuri. Mereka berjalan mendekati Hinagiku dan...

"**PERANG KRIM!"** teriak mereka bersamaan. Mereka langsung menyemprotkan krim kue itu kearah Hinagiku, dan kearah satu sama lain. Menyebabkan keadaan dapur sangat berantakan, dengan krim yang belepotan di mana-mana.

"**Ka... li... an.." **Hinagiku mulai mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan. "Awas ya!" seru Hinagiku yang langsung mengejar Hana dan Yuri.

"WAAAA! Hinagiku–sama ngamuk, tuh!" teriak Hana sambil tertawa geli.

"Ho'oh! Ayo kabur Hana-chan!" tambah Yuri. Mereka berlari kesana-kesini. Shinigami yang melihat hanya bisa ber-ekspresi pasrah. Karena itu sudah jadi pemandangan yang biasa setiap harinya. Melihat pola tingkah Hana dan Yuri yang kekanak-kanakkan.

Setelah lumayan lama main kejar-kejaran. Yang nampak hanya Hinagiku yang masih mengejar Yuri. Sedang Hana menghilang entah kemana? Yak, mari kita cari Hana!

"Kalau main terus, nanti kuenya nggak selesai-selesai lagi," ucap Hana sambil melanjutkan kue tart yang belum selasai tadi. Ternyata Hana kembali ke dapur secara diam-diam untuk meneruskan kue-nya. Lalu, gimana nasibnya Yuri? Yah... kita lihat saja nanti... *Di tabok Yuri*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Real World-**

'_Senaka no kage ga. _

_Nobi kiru sono aima ni nig-' _ suara dering panggilan dari ponsel milik Kyo berbunyi.

"Halo? Ah, kau rupanya. Ada apa?" tanya Kyo pada orang yang berada di seberang ponsel itu. "Uhm, baiklah. bye," ujar Kyo mengakhiri perbincangan melalui ponsel itu.

"Siapa, Kyo?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Hana," jawab Kyo singkat.

"Bukankah Kaori tengah pergi untuk tugas khusus dari soutaichou?" heran Hitsugaya.

"Entahlah," balas Kyo datar. "Kurosaki, Hana bilang semuanya sudah beres. Kau bisa mengajaknya sekarang," sambungnya lagi.

"Eh? Sudah beres? Cepat sekali?"

"Mana aku tahu. Sudahlah, cepat bawa dia," ujar Kyo lagi. Hitsugaya yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa berwajah heran _plus_ bingung.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, sih?" tanya Hitsugaya penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Toushiro. Hei, ayo kembali ke Seireitei!" ajak Ichigo. Yang kemudian mendapat anggukan setuju dari Hitsugaya. Sedang Kyo, tidak ikut dengan mereka berdua. Dengan alasan masih ada urusan.

**-Soul Society-**

"Eh? Kemana semua orang, Kurosaki?" heran Hitsugaya saat tiba di Seireitei. Sepanjang mata memandang tidak ada shinigami lain yang terlihat. Seakan-akan hanya ada Ichigo dan Hitsugaya saja di sana saat ini.

"Mana aku tahu? Sejak tadi aku 'kan bersamamu, Toushiro," jawab Ichigo. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke divisi 10. Tapi di sana 'pun **KOSONG**. Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan Seireitei yang amat sepi. Satu-persatu divisi mereka periksa, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satu shinigami 'pun yang mereka temui.

Reiatsu shinigami yang lain juga tidak terasa sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di divisi 1. Hitsugaya membuka pintu besar dengan kanji angka 1 itu. Dan tiba-tiba...

_PROOKK!_

_PROOKK!_

"**TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!" **terdengar teriakkan shinigami lain. Semua shinigami ternyata berkumpul di divisi satu. Wajah mereka nampak ceria. Kertas warna-warni(yang author nggak tahu apa namanya!) berjatuhan dari langit. Sedang Hitsugaya Cuma bisa cengo melihatnya.

"Ulang tahun? Memangnya kapan ulang tahunku?" tanya Hitsugaya. Yang mendengar cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ ber-jama'ah.

"Kau bagaimana sih Toushiro? Ini tanggal 20 Desember! Ulang tahunmu tahu!" ujar Ichigo mengingatkan.

"Jadi ini tanggal 20 Desember ya?" tanya Hitsugaya memerjelas dengan tampang _innocent_ . Yang lain malah semakin gemas ngelihatnya. Ingin sekali mereka mencubiti pipi chibi taichou itu.

"Haaahhh... sudah, sudah! Dari pada begini terus, ayo mulai pestanya!" seru Hana. Mendengar seruan Hana, yang lain 'pun kembali memulai pesta. Hana, Yuri dan Hinagiku datang membawa kue tart yang besarnya kira-kira sama dengan Hitsugaya.

"Siapa yang membuat ini?" kagum Hitsugaya melihat kue tart itu.

"Aku, dan Hinagiku-sama!" jawab Hana.

"Lebih banyak Hana. Karena..." ujar Hinagiku menggantung sambil melirik ke arah Yuri. Sedang Yuri hanya cengengesan ngelihat tatapan Hinagiku ke arahnya. Hitsugaya di persilahkan duduk di dekat kumpulan kado yang tingginya menjulang hingga ke langit ke tujuh*lebay _again_*.

Berbagai kado mulai di buka. Banyak hadiah tidak terduga di dalamnya. Salah satu kadonya malah parah banget. Isinya **doujin-doujin yaoi! **Siapa lagi yang ngasih kalau bukan Yuri.

"Hikari, ini...?" ujar Hitsugaya.

"Shiroya-chou suka 'kan? Itu edisi khusus lho!" jawab Yuri.

"Arigatou sih. Tapi..."

"Itu edisi khusus? Yuri kok nggak ngasih tahu sih?" ucap Hana memotong perkataan Hitsugaya.

"Gomen, Hana-chan! Aku lupa bilang. Edisi khusus itu hebat sekali lho! Aku masih punya satu lagi kalau Hana-chan mau!" jawab Yuri.

"Sungguh! Yeeeyyyy!" girang Hana. Dan di mulailah, acara bincang-bincang antar fujoshi itu. Dari pada mendengarkan percakapan dua shinigami nggak jelas itu, yang lain lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pesta. Pesta berlangsung dengan meriah. Hitsugaya nampak sangat senang.

"Uhmmm... Toushiro... ini hadiah dariku..." ujar Ichigo sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada Hitsugaya.

"Hn. Arigatou, Kurosaki," balas Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum lembut, yang jelas-jelas membuat Ichigo salting. Kado Ichigo berupa cincin putih dengan kepingan salju di tengahnya. Kado yang indah, seperti melambangkan Hitsugaya.

"Cincin?" heran Hitsugaya.

"Ku-kupikir akan cocok untukmu. Makanya kubeli!" jawab Ichigo sambil _blushing._

"EHEM! EHEM!" yang lain ber-dehem ria. Ada yang bisik-bisik, ada yang memasang tampang mesum-?- yang menggoda. Ada yang bersiul-siul gaje. Dan lain-lain. Tapi ada juga yang bersikap tidak suka.

"Oh ya, masih ada satu hadiah lagi,"ucap Ichigo. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik tubuh Hitsugaya mendekat. Dan mendadak mengecup lembut pipi mulus Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya kontan _blushing_ parah.

"Ku-Kurosaki..." Hitsugaya kehabisan kata-kata. Wajahnya masih merah padam. Wajah Ichigo juga sama merahnya. Aura-aura membunuh mulai bermunculan. Dengan takut-takut, Ichigo celingak-celinguk. Shinigami yang lain sudah mulai menaikkan reiatsunya. Ada juga yang sudah menarik keluar zanpakutounya.

"Hiiieeeeee~~~~" Ichigo yang merinding langsung ngibrit dari situ.

"**JANGAN LARI, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" **teriak semua shinigami yang merasa nggak setuju dengan kelakuan Ichigo. Mereka 'pun mengejar Ichigo hingga keliling Seireitei!

Dan berakhirlah pesta ulang tahun Hitsugaya dengan kehebohan yang terjadi! Esoknya, foto saat Ichigo mencium pipi Hitsugaya tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru Seireitei!

**~*OWARI*~**

Hana: Horeeeee! Akhirnya selesai juga!

All: Woi! sudah balik nih?

Hana: So pasti! Karena UAS Hana sudah selesai! Gila. Hana ngetiknya ngebut nih!

All: Mestinya 'kan kamu updet dulu yang lain!

Hana: Akan Hana updet yang lain secepatnya kok! Jadi, dengan di publish-nya nie fic. Hana mau ngucapin Tanjoubi omedetou buat Hitsu-kun! Juga mau ngasih kabar, kalau Hana sudah balik dari hiatus!

All: Udahan yuk!

Hana: Ok, deh! Sekali lagi Hana ucapin arigatou yang mau membaca fic Hana ini! Gomen jika masih banyak typo di fic ini, alur kecepetan, alur nggak jelas, EYD yang salah, DLL! Yang pasti, Hana kan juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah!

Yang terpenting... **Riview pleas! \(^o^)/**


End file.
